


Welcome Home

by eightowls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I wrote this instead of studying, I'm Bad At Tagging, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightowls/pseuds/eightowls
Summary: Iwaizumi sees a childhood friend again and realizes he still has feelings for her.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru's Sister, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so long but I love Iwaizumi

"Hey, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi turned when he heard the endearing nickname. A girl was waving at him from the entrance of the volleyball gym. _A very pretty girl _, he noted. Something about her seemed familiar–-the playful, teasing lilt of her voice, her sepia eyes, her wavy brown hair. And, of course, the fact that she'd called him by that name. He frowned, still squinting at her. Most of the Seijoh team had also turned to look, noting their ace's distraction and the unconventional disturbance. Though Oikawa's fangirls were devoted, they had stayed away from team practices after being warned off by an exasperated Mizoguchi, so she was probably someone else. Especially since she had called Iwaizumi's nickname first.__

The back door squeaked open then, and Oikawa entered. "Sorry I'm late!" he called, cheerful as always. "I got held up by some girls in the--" He stopped short, eyes widening as he caught sight of the girl. 

Iwaizumi's brain made the connection right when she squealed, "Tooru!" and ran into the gym, letting the door swing shut behind her. He still looked stunned when she threw her arms around him. "I missed you," she told him as she pulled back, her eyes shining. "So I came here first! That's where Mom said you'd be." 

"Akari?" Iwaizumi's tone was tinged with utter disbelief. 

She turned at the sound of her name and beamed at him. "Long time no see, Iwa-chan." 

Iwaizumi's hand was trembling slightly, and he ran it through his black spikes to hide it. From the way Akari tilted her head, slightly concerned, he knew she hadn't missed the action. 

"You're back?" Oikawa asked, snagging her attention once more. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

Akari had left two and a half years ago to attend high school abroad. Her parents had figured it would be too expensive to fly her back for summers and vacations, so she'd greeted them only virtually these past few years. 

"I wanted to surprise you, of course!" Akari turned and peered at their teammates. "Are Makki and Mattsun here?" 

Both of them lifted a hand in greeting, seeming bewildered by her sudden appearance. "Um . . . have we met?" Makki asked. 

"Nope. Tooru's just told me a lot about you guys," she informed them. "Your prankster reputation is very impressive." 

Yahaba stepped forward then, blurting, "Oikawa-senpai, you have a sister?" 

"Yep." Oikawa slung one arm over her shoulder, and protectiveness burned in his eyes as he added dangerously, " _Younger _sister, so keep it in your pants, Yahaba."__

____

__

__"Five minutes younger, and he never lets me forget it," she sighed. Her smile returned as she turned back to Iwaizumi, who was still standing there mutely. "Will you come over for dinner tonight? It's been too long, Iwa-chan!"_ _

___He swallowed hard. "Yeah, sure."_ _ _

___Three years ago, Oikawa Akari had been pretty. Maybe slightly awkward, with her braces and her simple sense of style. It hadn't mattered to Iwaizumi, though--he'd liked her just the way she was. But now she was undeniably gorgeous, and most definitely out of his league. In fact, she almost certainly had a boyfriend back in the States. She seemed different, too--more confident, more stylish, more . . . developed. He wrenched his gaze away from her body, forcing himself to ignore the way the fabric of her thin white short-sleeved sweater clung to her new curves. Makki seemed to notice, because he whispered something to Mattsun, and they both smirked knowingly at Iwaizumi. His cheeks burned. _Am I that obvious?____

_____ _

____

__

_____Oikawa ended practice early, declaring that he missed his sister and wanted to spend some time with her. "Iwa-chan, go change!" he chirped. "I want to catch up with Akari before dinner."_ _ _ _ _

_____"Don't call me that," he muttered, ignoring Oikawa's pout as he hurried into the locker room. Mattsun and Makki were waiting for him, both grinning like Cheshire cats._ _ _ _ _

_____"So, Oikawa's sister?" Makki drawled. "I'm sure he won't be very happy about that."_ _ _ _ _

_____"It doesn't matter," Iwaizumi said stiffly as he peeled off his sweaty practice shirt. "She probably has a boyfriend, anyway. She's way too pretty to be single."_ _ _ _ _

_____Mattsun and Makki traded looks. "She is insanely hot," Mattsun conceded. "But maybe she likes you. It sure seems like she does."_ _ _ _ _

_____"What?" Iwaizumi blinked at them, caught off guard. "Why would you think that?"_ _ _ _ _

_____"She greeted you first," Makki pointed out. "And she wasn't looking for her brother. I was facing the door, so I saw her come in. She stopped looking when she saw _you _. And she invited you over for dinner. And something about the way she looks at you--just trust us on this, Iwaizumi."___ _ _ _ _

_______He returned his attention to his bag. "I'm sure she doesn't like me. She just recognized me first, that's all." He slung the bag over his shoulder, still not looking at his friends. "See you guys tomorrow." Then, without waiting for a reply, he strode out of the locker room._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Akari was waiting in front of the gym. Her eyes were closed, and as he watched a breeze whipped up, gently rustling her long hair and pleated skirt. His breath caught in his throat. She was so beautiful._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Her eyes opened then, as if she'd sensed his presence. She smiled when she saw him. "Hey, Iwa-chan!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He smiled back, unable to speak. Not that he needed to--he had never minded when Oikawa Akari called him Iwa-chan._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I missed you." Her cheer faded away, replaced by a sort of hesitancy. "Did you . . . miss me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Of course," he said immediately. "You're the only one who can keep Oikawa in check, after all."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She laughed at that. "I thought about you a lot when I was away, you know."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Iwaizumi just stared at her, unable to speak. Makki's words echoed in his mind as she stepped closer, her brown eyes soft._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Iwa-chan! Akari! Are you ready to go?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Akari stepped back quickly at the sound of her brother's voice. "We've been ready for a long time, you sloth," she told him, rolling her eyes good-naturedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______They started walking, Iwaizumi listening as the two siblings bickering. Nostalgia flooded his heart, and memories of their precious childhood filled his mind. When they reached the Oikawa residence, Akari walked in first, calling out a greeting to her mother as she entered. Iwaizumi was about to follow when a firm grip on his arm wrenched him back. He turned, brow furrowed. "Oikawa, what--"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______His friend was staring at him, eyes burning with a seriousness Iwaizumi had never seen directed at him before. "That's my sister, Iwaizumi."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Iwaizumi shivered involuntarily. The lack of Oikawa's annoying but endearing nickname was jarring, and it meant that the setter was really serious. "You think I don't know that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I saw you two." Oikawa was still staring hard at him, unsmiling. "Outside the gym. We've been friends for a long time, but you can't have that kind of relationship with my baby sister. You will not hurt her."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Of course I wouldn't!" Iwaizumi snapped._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"If you really mean that, you'll be her friend and nothing more," Oikawa warned. Not waiting for an answer, he walked into the house._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Iwaizumi followed numbly. To think--there was an infinitesimal chance that Akari actually returned his feelings, and yet he still couldn't be anything more than her childhood friend. He sat through dinner, speaking only when spoken to and wishing it could be over soon so that he could just go home. He caught a concerned frown from Akari on more than one occasion, but each time he wrenched his gaze away and fixed his eyes on his plate. When they were finally finished eating, he stood gratefully, hoping to make a quick escape. But before he could say anything, Akari spoke first. "Will you come with me to the old playground, Iwa-chan?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He hesitated. He wanted desperately to escape her, to escape the Akari he had loved for so long and couldn't have, but he knew before he opened his mouth that he could never refuse her. "Of course."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The walk there was silent. The sky was gray, and the sun was sliding slowly down the horizon. When they reached the playground, Akari made a beeline for the swing she always claimed--the one in the middle, so she could always be between Iwaizumi and Oikawa. "Are you okay?" she asked as he sat down to her left._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I'm fine." He could tell his voice was listless, but he couldn't bring himself to make more of an effort._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Akari was staring at her feet. "Listen, Iwaizumi."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He tensed at the sound of his full surname. "I like you," she continued, still looking steadily down. "I've liked you for a really long time. I might even love you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Iwaizumi stared at her, completely stunned. "You . . . like me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I do." She finally looked him in the eyes, her cheeks flushed pink. "Do you like me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______For just a brief moment, Iwaizumi felt utter bliss. The girl he had loved since he was a little kid liked him back. But reality brought him crashing down from the momentary high. He knew what he had to say, and he braced himself to say it. "I . . . I don't like you like that. I will probably never like you like that, as a matter of fact." Every muscle in his body was screaming in protest and his heart throbbed at his own cruelty._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Akari was biting her bottom lip so hard it was white. "Oh. I see," she managed. She stood up and walked away from him, and then her pace quickened into a full-out run. He watched her go, gazing up at the overcast sky. The first drops of rain fell from the sky, mingling with the tears on his face as he buried his head in his hands and wept._ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_______Iwaizumi sat on his bed, a towel around his neck. He'd gotten drenched during his walk home, too depressed to run, and had gone straight to the bathroom for a shower and change of clothes when he arrived. He slid his phone out of his wet bag, hoping to text Makki or Mattsun for some advice. His brow furrowed as he saw the log. He had about twenty missed calls from Oikawa, and a bunch of angry texts. He dialed the number quickly and put the phone to his ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Oikawa picked up on the first ring. "Where's Akari?" he demanded._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"What?" Iwaizumi stood, his heart sinking. "I don't know. She walked off when we got to the playground, and I assumed she wanted me to leave her alone."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Well, she isn't back." Oikawa's voice was taut with a mixture of fear and fury. "It's pouring, and it's nighttime. How could you leave her alone?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I'll find her," Iwaizumi promised, and hung up the phone before his friend could reply. He flung the towel onto his bed and dashed out the door, pausing only to jam his feet into a pair of sneakers and grab an umbrella. He ran then, faster than he'd ever run in his life. His brain was whirling, made illogical by the depth of his fear, but his feet knew where to take him._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He arrived at the Sakajima family treehouse before he knew what he would say. "Akari?" he called._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She didn't respond. Iwaizumi took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. Then he reached out and grabbed the rope ladder. As he climbed up, he prayed with every step that Akari would be inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She was. She sat huddled in the corner, her face turned away from him. "Akari?" His voice was soft now._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"It's not your fault you don't like me," she said. Her voice sounded horrible, as if she'd been crying, and it made Iwaizumi's heart wrench._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I do like you," he said quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She laughed, and it was a bitter sound. "Really? But not like that, right?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"You're right. I don't like you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Her body stiffened. "When did you become such a jerk, Iwaizumi?" When she turned to face him, her eyes teary and swollen, he felt as if his heart might actually break._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I love you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Akari stared at him, her eyes wide. "But . . . you said you didn't like me like that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He sighed. "Oikawa told me to stay away from you," he admitted. "I wanted to respect that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Akari let out a huff then, and the indignation in her eyes was so reminiscent of the strong girl he'd first fallen in love with that he almost laughed. "Five stupid minutes," she muttered._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Iwaizumi reached his hand out. "Can I walk you home?" he offered tentatively. "I'm really sorry about what I said. But your family is worried about you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Akari sighed before closing her warm fingers over his. "Jeez, Iwa-chan, your hand is freezing!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______His fingers were tingling at the contact, but it was the use of his nickname that allowed him to release the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He tentatively lifted his other hand, brushing it gently over her cheek, and then before he could change his mind, he leaned in and kissed her._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Her lips were warm and soft, and she kissed him back immediately. And even though Iwaizumi was soaking wet for the second time that day, and freezing, and fully aware that he would have to face Oikawa's ire, he had never felt as peaceful as he did then. He was finally kissing the girl he had loved for so long, and the rain was drumming gently on the roof of the treehouse. And as Akari broke contact for just a moment, whispering, "I'm going to stay at Seijoh for my third year, Hajime," the sound of his given name on her lips was like a sweet taste of heaven, the news she imparted even better._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Welcome home," he whispered back, and he felt her lips curve into a smile as he captured them with his own again._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Iwaizumi realized then that there was no wish he could possibly think of that would make a greater gift than this one._ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> _. . . sigh. _I'm really not proud of the ending but I just wanted to get this idea out there? Sorry if it's repetitive or inconsistent I just wanted to put this concept in words and I really have to finish an assessment in an hour and a half lol__


End file.
